The Night It All Changed
by Lookin' For The One Tonight
Summary: When Austin is dared To kiss Ally it turns into something a bit more. Auslly. Oneshot. Review!


**This was what happens when I free write. This is rated M. It is my first time writing this in detaiSheila I'm sorry if it sucks! Review and Favorite!**

Austin couldn't deny he was in love with his best friend. That's right the famous Austin Moon was in love with Ally. He loved her quirky sense of humor and everything in between. He loved all the little imperfections she had. He loved every single thing she did. He laughed the way she laughed. He loved the way their hands would brush when they were playing piano. He loved the way she smiled. He loved the way she hugged.

When they went on tour he expected nothing to be different. That is till the one night it all changed.

Trish, Dez, Ally, and Austin were all in Austin's hotel room. It was just like any other day. They were all talking enjoying each others' company. everything was going great till Trish changed that. "Lets play truth or dare!" She shouted and everyone agreed. The game started off innocent. Things like lick your foot or drink pickle juice. That changed when Austin picked dare. "I dare you to kiss Ally." Dez said.

Don't get Austin wrong he loved Ally. He really did want to kiss her but he wanted to kiss her on his own time and not be dared to. Austin sighed and pressed his lips to Ally's. Ally was frozen in shock for about five seconds before kissing him back. Austin and Ally continued kissing and soon Trish and Dez slipped out of the room.

Both Austin and Ally heard the door click shut and pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavy. "You're a really good kisser." She mutter and he chuckled. "I could say the same about you." He said and smirked at her. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever till Austin pressed his lips to Ally's again. This time the kiss was more feverish.

Her hands were in his hair while her were exploring her body. He laid them both down on the ground. He climbed on top and started kissing down her neck. He knew this was wrong but he has been wanting to do this for such a long time. It seemed she did to because she was moaning as he bit her neck. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him up to kiss him on the lips. Their tongues were soon fighting as they had never did before.

Picking Ally up easily he walked over to the king sized bed tucked into the corner of the room. He placed her on in and climbed on after her. What she did next surprised him. She pushed him down into the bed and straddled his hips. She smirked as he grabbed her hip. Ally pulled Austin's shirt up, revealing his toned chest and abs. She placed heated kisses up his up and all the way to where the shirt blocked her way. Austin sat up and took his shirt off. He then flipped them over so he was hovering over Ally.

She traced hand down his chest and caused him to shiver. He kissed her hard on the lips. His hand reached the hem of her shirt. She let him pull it over her head. He froze when he saw her like this. Her bra was neon pink and she had the tannest stomach he had ever seen. "Wow." He muttered. Then went to kiss up her stomach. He reached the start of her bra. In one slick movement it was thrown across the room. His mouth latched on to one of her nipples and sucked it. His tongue swirled around and she moaned in pleasure. He nipped it gently before doing the same to her other breast.

While he payed attention to her breast she was undoing his belt. She finally got it undone and then his pants along with his boxers went around the room. Soon her panties came off and they were both completely naked. They both looked at each others bodies in awe. "Are you ready?" He asked and she nodded. He position himself at her entrance and went in. Ally gripped the sheets and gritted her teeth. Soon all of him was inside of her. "Stop." She said through her gritted teeth. She took and big breath and nodded for him to continue.

He slowly pulled himself out of her and she let go of the bed sheet. Soon he was thrusting in and out of her and she was enjoying every second of it. "Come for me, Babe." She whispered in his ear. Right after she said that he did just as she asked. She moaned in pleasure and he smiled.

They continued making love into the early hours of the morning. Both of them fell asleep in each others arms. When they woke up in the morning they both said they didn't regret a thing. That led to a relationship that lasted forever.


End file.
